College Years
by aimeexx
Summary: Bella. College. Edward. Lets see how it goes. All human. rated M for lanuage and maybe lemons enjoy.. it my first R&R   un-beta-ed
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Twight. SM does im just going to play for a while :)

* * *

Here I am again. Sat in the same boring English class that I'm in every Tuesday.

Pretending to listen to what the teach (or Sarah as she told us to call her. Eye roll). When I'm sure I came to do animal management but hey whatever keeps me out of trouble I guess. But what I'm actually doing is watching the piece of eye candy that is training outside the window.

Yum. Sigh, that's all I ever do is watch. He's never noticed me. He's Edward Cullen, why would he? Captain of the football and also plays on the rugby team. He's doing the sports and fitness course. He wants to be a physiotherapist (so I've been told). He 6ft 2"ish, his hair is the same colour of a penny, eyes as green as the forest and his skin it's a beautiful sun-kissed brown. Yeah I sound like a stalker, I know.

And I guess that observation would be true to.

My names Isabella, but please refrain from calling me that, it makes me feel old I like to be called Bella I'm in my first year at Pershore college. I'm studying animal management, and to be honest with you it crap, but it will be worth it in the end or so I hope.

I'm 17 and I can't wait till I turn 18 in a couple of weeks. I'm 5ft 4 boring long brown hair that travels down my back to my waist, and the classic flat brown eyes, some would say I have a heart shape. I'm slim but no curves. Oh and I can't lie for shit ask anyone, I'm an open book and that would mainly be down to my blush. It gives me away. Damn blush.

I live at home with my mum Renee swan and my dad Charlie Swan.

There's also my giant adopted big brother Emmett McCarty-Swan, he's the captain of the rugby team he's also doing the same course as Edward._ Sigh_ Edward... _Head in the game Swan. What was I talking about again that's it Emmett_.

We're the same age. He actually my cousin but mum and dad after my aunty and uncle died in a car crash when we were 2. I guess it makes it makes it easier as he doesn't really remember them.

Emmett's Huge! He's 6ft 6 and built like a shit brick house, if you looked at him and didn't know him you'd shit yourself, no joke! BuIt he's my teddy bear, we could be classed as siblings because we look similar, sort of. Well we both have brown hair and brown eyes but that's were they stop. He's way more outgoing then I. But he also annoys me because he acts like a ditz but he's actually really clever. Stupid boy!

Then there's my mum. Oh my mum you have to lover her she's a female and older version of Emmett in personality but I'm almost a carbon copy of her except I've got my dad hair.

She's a teacher at the local pre-school and she loves it. The finger paintings really do brighten up the house. You defiantly would never describe Renee as domestic either. She can't boil water without setting the smoke alarm off. But we love her either way.

My dad. Charlie. Local law enforcer. He loves anything to do with football, rugby, fishing, food and his family.

He's also a man of very few word and extremely shy. I think that were I get it from. There's really not that much to say about him. He's the one that does all the cooking in the house. He's the best.

Me and Em do the cleaning. Or should I just say I do. And renne is usually doing her latest hobby, yeah I won't go in to that.

Finally English is over. At last now it lunch. The canteen what a jungle that place is. At least I don't have to go through it alone. I'll have my best friend.

Miss Mary Alice Brandon. Ha what a name. If she ever catches me calling her that behind her back she'll kill me.

Alice as she like to be called is my very best friend has been since high school. She's 4ft nothing, but don't let that put u off she packs a punch. Spiky black hair, the strangest blue-gray eyes I've ever seen and the most hyper person you will ever meet hands down. She also has the biggest crush on Jasper Whitlock.

Who would be Edward and my brother's best friend._ Sigh. Edward._

She here studying fashion. Yeah she has a problem she a shopaholic and she will openly admit it. The problem is she like to use her addiction on me and shops all the time for me and its very irritating to be honest, but whatever makes her happy I guess.

And then the Rosalie Hale a.k.a the ice queen or bitch. Which-ever is fine with me.

As you can tell we don't get on to well. But we tolerate each other for Alice.

They've known each other for 14 years. Apparently she never use to be such a hard face bitch but I guess I'll never know. Not that I'm that bothered to be honest with you. She here studying fashion to. But she's also a model. No I'm not shitting you. She 5ft 9 blonde hair blue eyes and I can't deny it but she's got a rocking body to. Shame she's as shallow as a kiddies pool. She also has the hotts for my brother.

She giggles the lot when he's around. Make me wanna throw up my dinner every time.

I haven't seen Alice or Rose this morning so no doubt Alice will shit a brick when she sees me wearing my famous trackies and hoody. I can't wait. Note sarcasm.

Uh-Oh she's seen me. Three Two One.

"BELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING! YOU BEST HAVE A DECENT EXCUSE". Alice screeched as Rose rolled her eyes and walked in to the cafe to get our table.

"Jese Ali could you say that a little louder?" I whispered. She huffed and walked away. Oh god I'm in the shit for sure.

I ran after and gave her my best puppy dog eyes."Ali please I woke up late and then the beast wouldn't start again and Em had already gone please forgive me!"

She sighed. Yes! Mental fist pump I'm breaking her down. Then she smiled. Yeah you might not think this would be bad but I know what's coming. "Yes of course, aslong as.." here it comes, "play bella-barbie and give you a complete make-over?" oh look and there the famous Brandon pout. Defeated I tell her yes and go up to get my lunch.

But of course because I'm the super klutz that I am I trip down the stairs. Yes I fall often. I shut my eye so I don't see the impact cause I not this one is going to hurt. I may end up with a broken nose. Great two black eye. I might put off the make –over thou. Hmm. But the impact never come instead I feel to arms around my waist, and this weird buzz. That smell. So nice..

"Well I'm glad ya think that I smell nice babe." Ohhh shit no please let it not be I would know that sexy velvet voice anywhere. And that chuckle. Chuckle? God no I'm not saying this out loud am I?

"Yeah babes ya are" he say you can practically hear the smile in his voice. I of course don't want to open my eyes to conform who I think it so I just squeeze my eyes shut tighter.

"Hun your gunna have ta open ya eyes sooner or later so I can put ya down without ya falling down again." Ohh but I don't want to.. Ok Bella open ya eyes. Ok now turn round and say thank you and then get your lunch.

I turn round but do I say thank you. No of course not. I get lost in his gorgeous forest green eyes. _Sigh._

* * *

_My first fanfic R&R please Aimeexx_


	2. Chapter 2

_i dont own twilight. SM does i just play _

* * *

I'm stood there mouth open lost in he's eyes when he shifts uncomfortable under my gaze and clears he's throat.

Oh Shit.. "Uhh..."well is this is just the MOST embarrassing moment in my whole life right here. "Umm... Thanks for the save. I better go. Umm yeah. Bye." And I do what I do best and run.

But me having the best friend that I do I don't get very far before she grabs me.

"OMG Bell! Please tell me that wasn't EDWARD CULLEN!" she whisper-shouts.

"Yeah thanks Al. I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me almost falling to my death or anything." I reply sarcastically.

"You finished now?" I nod. "Good. And BTW I sooo can't believe you did that" she sniggers I narrow my eyes. "what it was funny. Me and rose had bets if you'd dribble or not" she says through belly busting unlady like laughs.

"You finished now?" she nods but continues to laugh.

"Look Al am finished for the day so am gunna go find Em and see if he's finished I'll text you later" I walk off in a huff toward the gym as she shouts 'love you bitch' fuking annoying chipper little Pixi need a boot in the ass.

The gym on the far side of campus by the animal unit. Yes and you did guess right the class rooms are the other side of college. But I gotta deal.

I'm bought out of my mental musing when my belly lets out this god awful rumble. God I hope Ems finished. Or has food on him... _this is Em of course he will._

I get to the gym and of course Em's on the weights. When we were little he use to bench press me. Good times.

"Hey _Belly_" Fuking Em shouts across the room. Of course every one sniggers

"Fuk sake _Emmy bear_ how many time do I gotta tell you!" I growl. I bet he will go with the usual one more time but I interrupt him. "You know what it doesn't even matter. I've had a shit awful day. Are you finished I wanna go home and get in the hot tub?"

He laughs.

Humpf. Of course nothing gets happy go lucky down.

"Yeah hon I'm almost done." He smiles which in turn makes me smile.

"Cool I'll go wait in the car." I say walking away after grabbing the keys, and the bag of crisps he's got. Stake and onion. Yumm my favourite

"Hey Bell what happened today?" He says trying to hide the laughter in his voice. Wanker I just show him the bird and walk away.

Ahhhh hot tub. I love you so... It melts my stress away.

Music blaring, Riahanna 'S&M' best song on the planet!

Book in hand. Yeah I read. I Am Number Four. Good book. Aliens thou come on next you'll be telling me vampires and werewolf exist. Whatever!

Birds are chirping in the back ground Paddy and Max are playing tug of war in the garden. Aw my boys. My babies. My Rottweiler's. Bless them.

They remind me of Em a bit. Scary on the outside but soft on the inside. But thay aren't as much as a pain as him. _Sigh. _Sometime I wonder if he was adopted by Aunty Rayray and Uncle Chris. Wouldn't surprise me at all.

_Bing bing._

Ooo... text message.

Alice. _U o me a bella-barbie + shoppin. Pick u up in 5 be rdy or else! Luvs ya bitch xx_

_In hot tub wb 2moz xx_

_4mins xx_

Well damn! "Paddy Max in" I shout of course they run under me as I'm getting out. Luckily dad caught me.

I mumble, "Don't say a thing" he chuckles and holds his hands up. Yeah that's what I thought.

2mins and 30seconds later I'm ready. Good right I know. Alice beeps from out I shout bye and ran to her sex on a stick car. Oh yes you guessed it a yellow Porsche 911 turbo. _Dribble._

"Ok Al let's get this over and done with already" I sigh.

"Oh Bell it won't be that bad! I promise." Yeah she says that everytime.

3hours later 15 bags later I'm finally going home to bed. Of course with a promise from Alice she will be over early in the morning to do my make over. I shudder at the thought.

After I'm ready for bed, I crawl in and max and paddy curl up at my feet we all fall asleep. Waiting for my impending doom. Make-over's, _shudder_.

_Knock_

_Knock, knock_

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"BELLAAAAA!... I know you awake! Open the door!" Alice screams from outside.

"Christ Alice I had an hour till I had to go to work. What have you got a bell in every fucking tooth" Charlie shouts back.

Alice apologises as he lets her in. It's not like she doesn't know where the spare key is or anything. But does she use it noooooooo.

"Shouldn't you be out of bed and in the shower by now?" Alice asks

"No I don't think I should be at" I look at the clock, and my eyes pop out the sockets. "HALF 5! Al are you crazy? I don't stat till 10 today."

She rolls her eyes and tells me get I the shower. I grumble curse words at her and tell her to get me coffee for when I'm out cause I'm gunna need it. _Sigh_.

After two hours of Alice trying to make me look my best she was done. If I'm honest I looked good... well ok so I looked hot. My make up was natural-ish lip-gloss mascara bit of eyeliner and a bit of pink eye-shadow I had this off the shoulder hot pink top that had beading down the side. Black skinny jeans that looked almost painted on and pink wedge heals.

Yeah I know what you're all thinking. Heals + Bella = disaster. Well you're all wrong! I've taken lessons and I walk better I heals then on bear foot. Backwards I know.

We pulled up in Alice's 911._ Dribble. _Of course it was 9 o'clock so class didn't start for an hour for me so I went to find Em for a bit cause don't get me wrong there's only so much of the library one person can take.

As I'm walking up to Em, who's on the weighs machine _again_, Mike fuking Newton comes up to me.

Now don't get me wrong he use to be a very nice child. We use to hang around together, because we had the same friends but still then he went away for a couple of years then came back for the last year of high school, and the long and short of it he's a total fuking dickhead now and I can't stand him.

But he seems to have taken a liking to me. Yeah you guessed it I'm totally rolling my eyes.

"Hey sexy. Long time no seen how's ya bin sugar? By the way you're looking fine today" says in a seductive voice. Then continues to slap my ass.

In the past I would have let this slide. Now not so much now.

So I swivel round grab his balls.

"Do it again and I'm crushing grapes. Or raisins in your case." He merely whimpers nods his head then sinks to the floor.

The whole room is quiet. I look around and of course I then blush cause there gaping at me.

That is until Em re-covers runs over to me picks me up spinning around and shouting "Yeah that's my baby bell" course makes me blush and wants to throw up.

If Alice saw this she would go wild. I tell Em, ok I scream this at Em and he instantly puts me down. It actually funny at how he's scared of her but hey who isn't.

"So. I'm guessing Alice play Bella Barbie again" I nod "yeah I guess. But it don't look like you. Am have ta stay wid you to keep the lads off ya today" I scoff

"Yeah in ya dreams Em!" He smile and shakes his head at me.

"What ya here for squirt?"

"Really Em squirt? Anyway just hanging"

"Cool wanna spot me?" I nod and we go over to the bench.

"Soooo... Any one notice the change?" Alice asks excitedly. I roll my eyes and stuff some chips in my gob. "Shame I couldn't teach you any manners at the same time." She mutters I just show her the bird and the ice queen cracks a laugh. I know I had to stare at too.

"What?" she asks looking a bit pissed. I just grunt and carry in with my dinner.

I'm finished so I get up and take my rubbish to the bin and as I'm putting my tray back someone grabs my ass.

"Really Newton you didn't learn from this morning?"

"What did Newton do?" He's velvety voice almost growls. Yeah it's sexy, you guessed it I need to change my underwear.

"Uhhh ummm... I don't remember." he laughs but he still looks pissed off. Strange. " Was there something you wanted Edward?"

"Ahh it don't matta now mini swan. You tell Alice she did a god job wid your ass it looking fine as. And you watch yourself even wid your big bro bein Em." Then he winked and walked away.

Men! Garrrrrr!

_Bing bing_

_B- we saw u and fiti Cullen.. b needin da 411 afta skool. Rose will b nice. I got the b&j at mine b there! Luv ya – A_

_A- b needin it.. she bettr if she wanna head! Luv ya – B_

_Sigh._

"That's what he said to you?"Alice asks

"Yup!" I reply popping the p then filling ma gob with ice-cream.

"Huh.. well I got goss.. you no mikes got a free house this weekend." Uh-oh Alice grins at rose and they grin at me. Looks like we're going. Oh for fuk sake, another make-over.

We pull up to Newton drive and I see loads of cars. Ems massive jeep being one of them.

"Jasper said that him and Edward is riding in with your brother cause he's the DD tonight for them like I am for us" she say while bouncing up and down in her seat.

"That's cause you're the only one out the three of us that can drive Al. And since when have you and Jasper been talking?"

"Just today. Bell I know he's the one." She says this with a dreamy look in her eye. Strange Pixi.

"Yeah whatever your weirdo lets got I need to get my drink on." It a first I agree with something Rose says shocker.

We walk in and I'm hit with the smell of the smell of beer and puke.. Yeah gross so glad I ent gotta clean this in the morning. Once we're in the living room everyone looks yeah we're that hot mot being bigheaded or nothing but we do.

Rose is in a blood read halter top and dark blue mini skirt with read heals, her make-up was natural but blood read lips.

Alice is wearing a green mini dress and black jimmy choos, with light green eye shadow with a little eye-liner natural lip-gloss.

I'm wearing a gray sweater dress that goes to just bellow my ass and knee high hooker boots with Smokey eyes and pink lips.

Out the corner of my eye I see Lauren Mollery ddraped over Edward. Great , fan-fucking-tastic. What a way to start my night.

"Girls I'm going to get a drink you want?" they both nod and tell me they'll be dancing.

After a few drinks ok a lot of drink and a few dances and a night of being as far away from jerkward and the whoe, I sit down on the sofa. The parties in full swing. Alice is grinding up a very drunk Jasper and Rose is dancing with my brother. It looks like there having sex with their clothes on. _Shudder._

"Hey swan having a good time?"

"Yeahh t thanks" I slur. He chuckles

"Want some water?" I nod. Eh he's not so bad after all I think

He brings me the bottle and I have some. I look out to the dance floor and see my girls dancing together so I join them for a bit. After a dance everything starts to get a bit weird must be the beer.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

_R&R Please lots of love Aimee_


End file.
